


Good Tidings

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: CW Network RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... whenever he's around strawberries he  goes instantly, blindingly hard, forgets his lines, and eventually  ends up tripping over his own feet in his attempts to calm down.   And it's all Jensen's fault."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Tidings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first annual [](http://jsquared-xxxmas.livejournal.com/profile)[jsquared_xxxmas](http://jsquared-xxxmas.livejournal.com/) challenge. The theme was the Pervy Twelve Days of Christmas; my prompt was "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a bottle of lube [strawberry]!" Enjoy. Thanks to [](http://jyuu-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[jyuu_chan](http://jyuu-chan.livejournal.com/) for the super-speedy beta once-over!

Jared is in big trouble.

It isn't the trouble that starts with a capital T, really. He's just suddenly developed such a strong aversion to strawberries that he will, without fail, run away flailing if he sees or smells them. He doesn't hate the fruit by any means; in fact, it's one of his favorites. But whenever he's around strawberries he goes instantly, blindingly hard, forgets his lines, and eventually ends up tripping over his own feet in his attempts to calm down.

And it's all Jensen's fault.

 

Jensen comes over to Jared's place about three times a week. This is normal; he's been doing it since the show started. What _isn't_ so normal is that four months ago while they were watching a DVD, Jensen reached for the popcorn and put his hand on Jared's crotch by mistake, but instead of jerking his hand away he kept it there. Jared's pretty convinced, now, that it wasn't a mistake at all.

Apparently that hand-on-the-crotch incident gave Jensen free rein to do whatever he wanted to Jared, not that Jared is complaining. Hell, he's been having some of the best sex of his life for the last few months. But the strawberries...

Jensen has this _thing_ for strawberries. He uses shampoo that faintly smells of them, he eats them as often as he can without getting a rash from all the histamines... he's even convinced the makeup girls to use strawberry-flavored lip gloss on him.

Jensen always smells and tastes like strawberries, which causes enough of a reaction in Jared that he needs a lot of trailer breaks. But what Jensen did this week is taking the strawberry thing to a whole new level. Jared almost thinks Jensen wants him dead so he can have top billing.

Y'see, on Monday Jared popped over to Jensen's place after work. While he was sitting on Jensen's sofa waiting for him to get ready to leave, he glanced over at the end table and nearly fell over. Sitting innocently next to a lamp was a round pink bottle, labeled 'Climax Fruit Bomb: Strawberry Fields.' The pump in the top was twisted shut and the bottle was full, but Jared's eyes still went dry from staring at it.

Five days later, the bottle's still unopened. Jensen's torturing him with it, Jared knows. That, at least, would explain why the little plastic bottle is still sitting on the end table, mocking him.

It should really come as no surprise that, when Jensen walks out of his bathroom rubbing his hair briskly with a towel and humming some Christmas carol or another under his breath, Jared finally snaps. "What'sthelubefor?" he blurts. And okay, maybe it's not the fierce, in-control thing he was going for, but he's pretty sure nobody could blame him, especially considering the images that have been running through his head all week at the thought of that inoccuous little bottle.

Jensen just smiles. Real slow, and kinda crooked, with a glint in his eye that says that the trouble Jared's in is the kind that starts with a capital T, after all. Then he whips the damp towel around the back of Jared's neck and pulls him forward as he straddles Jared's hips. "Early Christmas present," Jensen replies.

Oh, fuck.

Jared's barely got a chance to grab onto Jensen's waist before Jensen's grinding down. "Shit, Jensen -- " he begins, but Jensen tugs on the towel and they're kissing, wet and deep and just how Jared likes it. He must've been a _very_ good boy this year, because Jensen's taking control, which always turns Jared's crank. He lets Jensen shove him back against the sofa cushions and kiss him until he can't breathe.

When Jensen pulls back Jared's hot all over and his vision's a little foggy. "You've got thirty seconds to get yourself into my bed," Jensen murmurs, and just like that Jared's up and rushing toward the stairs. He doesn't have to look to know that Jensen's right behind him.

Jared's shucking off his jeans and flopping down on the bed when Jensen comes in and very deliberately sets the little pink bottle down on his nightstand. Nearly overwhelmed by a sudden sharp spike of want, Jared stares up at Jensen. He'll deny it later, but he's pretty sure that's his whimper still ringing in his ears a few seconds after Jensen twists free the pump on the bottle.

It's pretty much impossible for Jared to do anything but stare while Jensen pulls off his clothes, shirt flying in one direction and pants kicked off in the other. He's wearing the boxer briefs Jared likes, the black ones, and he does a little shimmy as he hooks his thumbs in the waistband and tugs them slowly down.

Yeah, Jared's pretty sure he's drooling. He's constantly flabbergasted at how hot Jensen makes him, and right now is definitely no exception.

"I'm going to lick you open," Jensen says, real calmly like he's not crawling on top of Jared with his hard cock dragging slippery trails up Jared's belly. "I'm gonna lick you open, and then I'm gonna fuck you blind."

Jared really can't argue with that. His legs spread all by themselves, because he's definitely not capable of higher motor functions right now outside the near-painful need to put his hands on Jensen, somewhere, anywhere.

The sweet tang of strawberries fills the air and Jared swallows hard, his eyes closed because he knows if he opens them he'll do something stupid like come all over himself. He's twenty-four years old and the man on top of him can make his control regress twelve years, every fucking time. No sex should be this good. It's practically the rule of fucking: there's a cap of some sort on the level of intensity and the pleasure. Jensen seems determined to shatter every single limit singlehandedly.

He tenses at the sensation of cold and wet on his right nipple. It's followed by the familiar and welcome feel of Jensen's tongue, lapping up what must be the first smear of lube.

Jensen definitely wants to kill him. It's the only explanation Jared has for why Jensen spends five minutes tracing over every little crease and bump in his nipple, then fanning out over his pec and nipping at his sternum. He can't get enough of this possessive, dominant side of Jensen. It doesn't show itself very often but when it does, it's all Jared can do to curl his toes and hang on.

More lube, this time on Jared's left nipple, and he whimpers. His cock throbs insistently, curving up toward his belly, but he knows better than to arch his hips to find friction. Jensen will make this very, very good for him if he can hold still. And sure enough, when Jensen's lips fasten around his nipple he lowers himself down until he's pressed fully against Jared, then rocks his hips in a slow grind.

"Jensen -- " Jared gasps, but he's not sure what to follow it up with. _Please_ and _ohgod_ are both tripping over themselves on his tongue.

Jensen slides down Jared's torso, hips still rocking. His lips brush over the head of Jared's dick, coming away shiny and painted with pre-come. Jared watches him absently lick his lips and groans. He'd found out early-on that Jensen doesn't like giving head for all that his mouth is _made_ for it, so whenever Jensen's lips get anywhere near his cock it's the biggest tease in the world. True to form, Jensen's lips glide down the side of Jared's dick and nudge his balls.

"Pass me a pillow," Jensen requests, mouthing Jared's sac and bringing one hand up to jerk him off slowly.

Jared sort of flails a hand up next to his head. It's unbelievable -- Jensen's liquefying his brain and he still wants him to _do_ things. He grabs the first pillow he touches and pushes it down the bed toward Jensen, then lifts his hips obligingly. He knows what's coming; his legs are shaking in anticipation.

When Jensen shoves the pillow under his lower back, Jared clutches the sheets and takes a few deep breaths. They haven't ever fucked like this. Four months ago he'd just messed up his back in a stunt, and since then there'd been a lot of mattress humping and pillow biting on both their parts. But this -- fuck, he's going to see Jensen's _face_.

And then he's going to pass out, because this -- this is intense. His legs are spread, his feet in the air and his ass exposed, and Jensen's hot breath on his perineum is going to make him cry, or come, or both. The smell of strawberries is once again heavy on the air, and Jared's legs jerk as Jensen's slick fingers swipe down over his balls, then behind and down, down...

Jensen's tongue follow his fingers and Jared feels his muscles twitching in anticipation. At the first brush of Jensen's tongue across his hole, Jared cries out. It's reflexive -- every single time Jensen's started to rim him, Jared's made some embarrassing girly noise. Those stupid, high-pitched noises only make Jensen hotter though, so he's never held back.

Anything Jared says comes out silly and X-rated, but he can't keep himself from babbling, "Ohgod yeah, fuck me with your mouth, fuck me..." He's a slut for Jensen and that doesn't bother him one bit, especially when Jensen points his tongue and flicks it _just_ there.

Jensen wiggles his tongue slowly inside Jared until he can't feel his toes, then seals his lips around the hole and sucks. He's completely overwhelmed by sensation, and he's having a hard time trying to decide whether he wants Jensen to stop torturing him or if he'd rather Jensen keep jabbing his tongue in and out for hours.

Jared's mind is made up for him when Jensen eases back with a dainty lick and reaches for the pink plastic bottle. Two compressions of the pump and strawberries assail Jared's senses again, this time as one of Jensen's fingers, slippery and cool, presses inside him. Jared bites his lip and pushes against Jensen's hand, but stops abruptly as Jensen starts to lick again, around his finger, opening Jared with his hand and his mouth.

And now Jared really _can't_ talk, not with Jensen twisting his finger and zeroing in on his prostate, then brushing against it with every third or fourth push inside him. He curls and uncurls his toes, his hips rocking up to rub against nothing, fingers fisting the sheets as a second finger joins the first, dipping and carefully stretching before easing out again.

Jensen likes it when Jared begs. Jared knows he likes to reduce him to a gibbering wreck, and he's definitely on the brink right now. His throat is dry, so he has to swallow a few times before he can rasp, "Please, Jensen -- "

Before Jared can finish the sentence, Jensen is on top of him, tearing open a condom with shaking hands. And this is where Jared feels powerful because if he's a gibbering mess then Jensen's barely sane right now, and Jared's caused that _just by being here_.

Jared barely feels the stretch and burn as Jensen pushes inside, because Jensen always kisses him during that initial thrust. The kiss is deep enough that Jared can taste himself and strawberry on Jensen's tongue, and intense enough that his mind is completely hazy when they pull apart. Then Jensen's rocking slowly back, his fingers curling on Jared's thighs as he shoves back in.

It's slow and steady and Jared thinks he might be up to begging again if Jensen doesn't fuck him harder. As it is he's panting against the side of Jensen's head and clinging to his back, because the long, slow strokes of that hard, thick cock inside him are blurring his vision and making blood rush in his ears.

Jensen promised him blindness, and blindness is what he's getting. "Fuck," Jared mutters, fingertips scrabbling on Jensen's ribs. "Harder -- _please_..." He knows better than to think Jensen will listen. If Jensen wants a slow and steady fuck, it'll be the best fuck Jared's had in a long time. But his cock is impatient and his muscles are twitching in anticipation of a good workout, and it's a painful, delicious torture.

Another swipe of slippery fingers, this time across his throat, and Jared moans as Jensen's tongue laps at the slick strawberry essence. His ass clenches around Jensen's cock and his breath hitches. Jensen finds Jared's cock with one hand and his Adam's apple with his lips and that's it, Jared's done. He's coming hard, breath ragged and eyes open but unseeing, hands running over every part of Jensen he can reach.

When he comes to, it's to another cold, wet sensation, this time accompanied by careful brushes of a washcloth. He smiles involuntarily.

After this, he's gonna have to get Jensen a better present.


End file.
